Various types of services and functions that are currently provided from a portable apparatus have been gradually expanded. Also, the portable apparatus provides a screen having a high resolution to a user.
As the user uses a screen having high luminance and high resolution for a long time, a visual fatigue of the user may increase. If the visual fatigue of the user is accumulated, a visual display terminal (VDT) syndrome may appear in the user. Also, eyesight of the user may be deteriorated and/or eye disease of the user may occur due to the accumulation of the visual fatigue of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method of calculating a visual fatigue of a user and addressing an increase in the visual fatigue of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.